Ravaging Heart
by moondreamer101
Summary: Hino Kahoko,the youngest daughter of Hiroto,never thought that someone would ask her hand in marriage because of her disability to speak.But behind the man who have asked to marry her,was a masked of mystery of darkness and cruelty no one can fathom.R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I do _NOT_ own **La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo**. Rightfully owned by **Yuki Kure-sama**. But the _plot_ and the _Oc's_ are _MINE!!! ugh. this is exhausting.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_▬A La COrda D'oro Primo Passo Fanfic▬_

**RAVAGING HEART**

_by kaho14belle_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Bam._

_An Azure-haired boy tried hard to hide his presence. The dark-haired man walked through the room._

_A __katana on his hand. Fresh with Blood._

_Drop._

_The boy cowered in the corner. He was afraid. He shut his eyes close and prayed hard that the man would miss him. He had seen enough. The scene where his family was being murdered, no▬ more like slaughtered... by a familiar man._

_Drop._

_By whom he thought as a family friend._

_He held his breath as the footsteps neared where he as hiding at. Then the footsteps stopped._

_He smelled something._

_Something __not right._

_Something **volatile**._

_Drop._

_Then the man lit a match and threw it on the carpeted floor, which now looked __soaked by something…_

_Then the realization strucked him. **Hard**._

_Gasoline._

_**Fire**._

Gold eyes opened up. He was sweating and panting. _'The dream…'_ He calmed himself and arranges his thoughts.

"I think I've fallen asleep again." He said to himself as he glanced at his watch. "Need to go back."

He placed his golden violin at it's proper case as well as the bow.

Click.

He smirked to himself.

He'll be having his revenge.

Tsukimori Len will get _his revenge_. **_Soon_**.

To a certain man named… Kanazawa.

Or better yet called…

**_Hino Hiroto_**.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Geez, I'm having trouble with that prologue first, so how was it? Should I delete it or continue this AU fanfic? Oh, they'll still play but some will not. The story revolves to a somewhat deeper mystery here than just the usual playing and the like. You guys can guess things about the next chapter._

_If there are any questions, feel free to ask me and I'll give the answer on my next update._

_Review. No Flames. Please._

_

* * *

moondreamer  
_


	2. Chapter 1 I Met a Stranger

**Disclaimer:**I do _NOT_ own **La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo**. Rightfully owned by **Yuki Kure-sama**. But the _plot_ and the _Oc's_ are _MINE!!! ugh. this is exhausting. But I love doing this. lol_

▬_A La COrda D'oro Primo Passo Fanfic_

**RAVAGING HEART**

_by kaho14belle

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1: I met a Stranger**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Hino Mansion. Manami Island.**_

-

**Kahoko**

-

One thing can describe what was happening inside the big house.

'Glamorous'

Yet, I wasn't able to attend such event… because of my sickness.

My disability to speak.

I heave a sigh. It had always been like this, 'don't go out, you're blah blah blah'. I asked myself, 'I'm still human right? Why? Why do I feel that I have to be isolated from other people?'

The loud peal of laughter and applause can be heard even from the garden. 'This sucks' So, they have been engaged.

I let myself lie on the soft green grass and gaze at the indigo sky above me. It's already dark. Suddenly I remembered…

'Oh no, Shizuka-san might get worried that I wasn't on m room'

I was about to get up when I heard a voice…

"Kazuki, you have to decide now, do you love me or not? Your choice, I need your decision Kazuki, if you don't want me to pursue my marriage with the Tsukimori" the angry voice was … from my sister? Nami? I didn't know she has a relationship with Dr. Hihara?

Dr. Hihara is our new Family Doctor. Young at field but Father trust him so he was in. He is a kind man and often times has a loud mouth due to his cheerful nature.… gasp! Shhh! That's a secret!! I never thought that he and my sister would ever.. Ever (Emphasize on the word EVER!) be together because Nami-neechan is the type of girl you don't even have to mess with in the first place, okay, sometimes she's flirty and uses her free time on shopping sprees and on her hobby, Photography.

"What do you want me to do,huh? Humiliate your father in front of that rich guy? Do you think your father can forgive me even if I walk on live coals? NO, because he thinks that that Tsukimori can save your company! Your father would ruin my reputation, my career. He'll do anything to destroy my name!" Dr. Hihara's voice was full of pain.

Good thing I was able to hide under the bushes nearby.

"Is that why you don't want to fight our love? Is that it? Or is it because you have fallen in love with Kahoko that you don't even give a damn if I'm going to marry another guy!" my sister accused.

'Me? How on earth did my name got involved with their conversation?'

"Kahoko doesn't have anything to do with this bullshit. It's all your fault, if you just have told your father about our relationship, he shouldn't have let you be engaged with another man, but No because you agreed to seduce the poor guy to get money"

"It is because he's the only one who can save the company! And Dad don't want outsiders handling his properties, you know that"

Dr. Hihara released a sigh. I think, he can't find any solutions to their problem.

"I have an idea" I heard my sister said.

"I don't think it's a good one… base on your smile" came the reply.

"I'll continue the marriage then I'll divorce him after a few months or maybe…"

Dr. Hihara was silent. And I'm having a bad feeling.

"… or maybe, I'll kill him so that I'll get all his money, his properties… they would be mine! And I would be rich!" I heard her exclaimed as I gasped at what she said.

'Kill? I know that Nami is greedy for money… but to the point of killing someone… is just so absurd'

"Are you crazy?!"

A bitchy laugh came from my sister's mouth. But I haven't been able to know what her reply is because they already left. Seeing that the coast is clear, I decided to get up and went to my room, unnoticed. As I walk, my mind is still debating on what I've heard awhile ago.

But something caught my eye.

A man.

A _stranger_.

The person walked out of the tree's shadow making the moonlight shine on his face. I was taken aback. He has a very beautiful face, pointed nose, porcelain complexion, tall…

But, he has that pair of cold, gold eyes. And with that, he already looked like a God. My opinion please.

"They are quite a pair, I believe" he said with his ravishing voice as he walks towards…me?!

'_Oh my god, he heard it!'_

He's very familiar if you would ask he was the cold and cruel business tycoon from America, born Japanese but live there. I wonder…

My father said that he was going to be his partner in his company. I sighed. I hope my father's company would make it up… not down. With this man.

"You know, little girls like you shouldn't be here alone at this point of time" he mocked as he scanned my face which was now flustered. I don't know why… Then he took a glance where my half-sister and Dr. Hihara went. From there, I can hear another pair of footsteps. I quickly hide. So does Tsukimori-kun.

"How many times do I have to tell Hiroto to locked that mute Kahoko in her room?! That stubborn brat! Look for her fast, she 's a shame in this family!" I heard Yuri, my step-mother, say to her servant. I don't know what father had fell for this lady, I mean don't he see what this woman is doing to our money? Ugh. Love is really blind. That phrase SUCKs big time. Yuri was the mother of Nami, I guess like mother, like daughter, maybe that runs in their family.

Then they were gone.

"You're a mute?" he asked.

I nodded. But I knew that inside it wasn't really inborn… it was all because of…

"But you can hear me then you're just mute not deaf" she can't hear or even see the mock on his voice as he said that, just pure curiosity.

I brought out my small white board and a marker. And began to write.

_I can hear clearly but I can't speak._

"It's because of an accident, I presume?"

I nodded again.

"When did that happen?"

_When I'm still a child._

"How old are you?" he asked seriously. And man, is this man a reporter or what? Because I'm feeling like a celebrity right now. Please, kid me.

_Twenty._

"Twenty? Are you sure? Because you really look a like a seventeen year old to me, little girl."

I wanted to laugh.

_I have to go now, Shizuka-san might get worried if I won't show up any minute, anyway, nice meeting you, Tsukimori-kun._

"What's your name?" he asked again.

I quirked an eyebrow, hadn't he heard what Yuri-san called me?

_Hino. Hino Kahoko._

He let out his right hand. So does mine. And we shake hands.

"Hajimemashite, Hino Kahoko-san." He smiled, but something is different with his smile… what could it be? I wonder…

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Whoa, I think Len got too OOC there. Well. I can't help it, it's a part of his plan, no one can meddle. Even the author. *Author cries at the corner*. So please bear with me!!!_

_And again, I want guesses! Come on guys!_

_I apologize if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes on this first chapter._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames are directly thrown to the trash bin. Thank you._

_Hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy making this story._

_Ja mata ne!_

* * *

_moondreamer_


	3. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**I do _NOT_ own **La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo**. Rightfully owned by **Yuki Kure-sama**. But the _plot_ and the _Oc's_ are _MINE!!_

▬_A La COrda D'oro Primo Passo Fanfic_

**RAVAGING HEART**

_by kaho14belle

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

**

* * *

  
**

"What did you just say?" Hiroto's voice bellowed at Shouji Megumi, Tsukimori's Assistant. Making the music halt suddenly as well as the other visitors from their own business, who stood there in shock due to the sudden outburst.

Yuri Himura,the mother of Nami, noticed how many curious stares their getting at, said. "Please continue your business, it's a very good night, isn't it?" and decided to let Hiroto handle the talk and went to catch some gossips from the nearby colleague seeing that everyone had returned to their own crowds.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not _blind_ and definitely not deaf not to see and hear what your daughter was planning on her pretty little head" a cool Tsukimori Len lowly said to the old man, low so the man wouldn't be that be humiliated, besides, his revenge was just getting started. His voice sounded like like if someone would oppose him, he'll eventually came face to face with the Grim Reaper.

Nami, now blushing because of embarrassment blurted, "Y-You don't have any proof!"

With a smirk, he called out his friend, "Azuma-san, would you do the honor of showing them what you accidentally recorded in that camcorder of yours and watch Hino-san's little presentation?"

A guy with long purple hair went out of the crowd and towards them with his video cam on his hands. He had a beautiful face that you can also consider him as a girl…err… sometimes. He has warm gold eyes and a princely aura.

When Azuma was about to give the video camera to Tsukimori and Hiroto, who was paling, the latter didn't waste any time and whispered to Tsukimori's ear rather quickly… and with a tint of pleading.

"W-We can talk about this in m-my office." He stuttered.

Inside Tsukimori Len's mind was a aloud chuckle.

* * *

Inside the large office stood two men.

One sweating.

One expressionless. But smirking on his mind.

"I greatly apologized for the silly attitude of my daughter, I hope you forgive us , I know that she didn't mean it, ne? We can make some arrangements if you like" Kanazawa, Hiroto's num d' plume said giving his bow of apology.

'As if I'm going to believe on that stupid reason of yours, you bastard'

Tsukimori Len just stared at him

'He's so desperate that I pity him.'

"So what will be your 'arrangements' as you call it?" he asked instead. 'Besides, I'm also planning the same plot like your daughter did… how wonderful'

"The arrangements… uh… yeah.. since that you don't trust my daughter… I have to let you marry my youngest daughter, Hino Kahoko, as her replacement." Kanazawa said while smiling like a fox.

'Youngest daughter, Hino Kahoko? The mute girl? So he really was so desperate for my help… that he even let me have his beloved daughter. Oh joy' Len thought.

"So do you agree?"

'The plan… I'll still go as planned, I guess'

"I agree, we'll talk about the details tomorrow" Len said stoically and went out of the room.

The man left sighed with regret.

"I'm sorry… Kaho-chan, Mi-chan"

* * *

-

**Len**

-

After that sickly talk between me and that bastard, I went home leaving my personal assistant Shouji Megumi-san, who I think have the thing for me which I don't consider even until today and for the following days…

Anyway, as what I was saying, I left the party, darn that man, what kind of father is he? But… on second thought, I will not PITY anyone from that cursed family.

_Even the mute girl?_

Not even her. She will always and forever be involved.

Always.

And my revenge just already started. Why stop the fun? We're not even at the middle part yet. Nothing can stop me from my plans for that CURSED family. HINO.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

As what I've said to that dirty old man, I reluctantly went to their …. House. And hid daughter was already there, not to mention very beautiful. Her long vermillion hair tied in a low ponytail which makes her looks cute… wait, crossed that, never mind that sentence I made there. Please. But something is not right with her maid, which Hino-san calls as Shizuka-san, she had been glaring at me for… hours? Can you imagine that? I think she's in her forties already, yet she still healthy and she has a black hair that reached her lower back, and her eyes… were like cold oceans. As I've noticed while she take full care of Hino-san, her cold aquamarine eyes would soften up like a sea under a scorching sun. But when she looks at me, I can feel her threatening me, through her eyes. What kind of maid is she?

Back to the topic…

"… very bright girl, sweet and kind, a very considerable candidate for a wife, don't you think?" he said.

Hino Kahoko choked. I wonder what's wrong…besides her maid is always there.

I just nodded my head in response. Hino Kahoko. I just couldn't get my eyes away from her… why?

She caught me staring at her. Then she blushed.

Suddenly, someone's cellphone rang, and fortunately it's for Kanazawa. He came back saying he have a business meeting to attend to, kissing Hino-san's forehead, he went to his own business.

"So can we look around?" I asked, I tried to sound good-natured, not to make a bad impression to the maid.

Before Hino-san can finish her response which was by writing, the maid beat her to it.

"Kaho-chan knows every corner and alleys here. She can give you a tour, if she would agree" Hino-san nodded with a smile.

"With me."

I winced.

"Sure thing."

* * *

So we traveled around … with the maid, reluctantly. Then we stopped at a garden, we haven't had a full tour yet, to my disappointment but I didn't said anything.

The maid excused herself, saying that she'll make tea… or something like that and left me with a look of 'you-are-so-not-going-to-touch-her'.

The smell of ambrosia, daisies and roses filled the air. I looked at my companion, who was kind of spacing out. Her face graced with a gentle smile. A genuine one.

I watched her closely and was taken aback.

She was crying.

Why?

Well, seeing that the maid wasn't here, I did what my mind was saying at the moment.

I held her chin between my thumb and pointing finger, while my other hand catched her falling tears.

Her gold eyes widened at my gesture. And I just don't know what happened to me when I did that. As if a gentle warmness filled my longing heart.

"Don't cry Hino-san" I said as I hugged her. "Don't worry everything will be alright."

'Oh well, I think we're starting at the right foot'

"Let go of my sister this instant!" a voice interrupted which made us two looked back.

A man with a pair of angry crimson eyes with burgundy hair was watching us.

While his companion with emerald orbs eyes us. With so much remorse…

'Oh boy, this is going to be fun and this two guys would make it looked like we started at the wrong foot after all.'

* * *

**Author's Note**

_HI GUYS!!! I've missed you!! Sigh… I'm exhausted… hope you review! _

_Thank you **naomiyukari08 **for your help, I really appreaciate it! Love you!_

**THE PRETTY LIST!**

_**Kururin-chan~thanks!**_

_**Infinitude Anne~ here's the update!**_

_**Jiru-senpai~ HI!!!! I'm very happy you liked this!! Thanks for the correction!**_

_**Sweetsunshine~ hi there buddy!**_

_**Brockonnet~ hahaha, yeah I know this is a new story and I haven't finished anything at the moment but you'll have to wait!**_

_**Emjhey~ she have a trauma, yes, you're right. Lol**_

_**Shubhs~thanks for being a future teller hahaha**_

_**Missuniverse18~I see, oooh…thankies~**_

_**Reignashii**__**~ thankies!~~**_

_**Kinetic Cat~ thanks! Yep, he really is **_

_**Midnigtblue08~ hahaha, he'll change his mind… just guess what will happen after they get married.**_

_**Kitty cat~(A) SURE!**_

_**Sakura Moon~ JUST GUESS!! Hehehehe…**_

_I love you guys! Hope you'll review again! No flames. Please! _

_Thanks for reading._

_

* * *

moondreamer  
_


	4. Chapter 3 Unwanted Guests

**Disclaimer:**I do _NOT_ own **La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo**. Rightfully owned by **Yuki Kure-sama**. But the _plot_ and the _Oc's_ are _MINE!!!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_▬A La COrda D'oro Primo Passo Fanfic▬_

**Ravaging Heart**

_by kaho14belle_

* * *

Chapter 3: Unwanted Guests

* * *

As the afternoon sun started to set, a smoking man leaned on a wide window and stared at the azurine-pinkish afternoon sky.

But his feelings wasn't calm as the cloud pass by.

His heart was full of regret. Of sadness.

But he just can't give up. No. _No, not yet._

For his daughter,for his children, he'll do everything.

'_I'll do anything for them… but, am I doing the right thing,Manami?'_

* * *

The rays of the setting sun streaked the two faces of the newly arrived men.

Len quirked An eyebrow. '_I think I saw them somewhere… I just can't put a finger on it I wonder who they are…'_ he let go of Kahoko from their embrace but still held Kahoko's hand on his own. And felt that her hands were cold. He turned to her side to look at her and saw her gasp.

'Brother?'

The mute red-haired girl ran to the burgundy-haired boy with open arms, making Len let her go..

The two hug.. like they haven't seen each other before..

"So did you miss me, Kaho-chan?"

"Who are you?" Len asked, sarcasm filed his voice while looking at the two.

Etou smiled sarcastically, knowing that the guy in front of him doesn't even have any idea who he was. |I'm Hino Etou, I'm Kahoko's older brother, and who the heck are you?"

'Hino Etou... I didn't know that that bastard has another son... though somehow it rings a bell' Len thought but still put his stoic façade. He shifted his gaze to the tensing Kahoko and said, "Well Hino-san, I have to go now since we're having unwanted guests, please take care."

Kahoko looked at him then nod with a smile. _Please come back tomorrow_.... she plead in her head.

He left but not before giving them a glare. Though he can see Kahoko gave a sad smile to what she saw.

Etou turned to Aoi. "You know, that guy looks kind of familiar... do you know him? He really looks somewhat familiar with someone father and mother knows.."

Aoi just shooked his head then bowed his head. "I don't know".. '_but the memory hurts a lot_.'

* * *

_▬Flashback ▬_

There was a big round of applause as the 10-years old Kaji Aoi bowed after playing his piece. A big plastered on his face as he searched a red-haired girl amongst the audience. And his smile seems to widen as he came across her wide and happy smile as she waved at him.

"That was awesome!" it's the first thing he had heard as he entered the backstage. It was Etou.

"Thank you, but I think you're much better than me" he answered humbly.

"You should better- nah,just kidding!"

'I have to win this for Kahoko..'

"And now for the result of the competitions.." the female host started.

Etou gave his friend a gentle slap on the back fo r self-esteem, knowing that his friend has his jitters already, then whispered, "Don't worry, everything will be okay... and your father wouldn't forced you to do it.."

Aoi can only trust his friend's words.

"Third Placer, Tezuka Kouji!" there was a loud applause as the boy get his prize.

"Second Placer, Hino Etou!" yet another applause but much louder this time. Etou looked at Aoi then give him a thumbs up.

Aoi can't help but get disappointed. He knows..

"And for the first place, Tsukimori Len!!!"

Seeing a blue-haired boy getting the biggest trophy, his dreams shattered.

_▬End of Flashback▬

* * *

_

"-oi!! Erath to AOI!!"

Aoi blinked. "Hey"

"Are you okay, Aoi? " Etou asked as he waved his hands over Etou's face again which the aforementioned slap away from his face jokingly.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" and gave an assuring smile to the worried Kahoko.

"Fine, now let's go inside Aoi i have to get my things fast" but before the two can walk away to the house, a hand stopped Etou from his tracks. He looked back and found his sister with her board..

_Are you going to stay long? How's Aniki? Father didn;t intend to do it, i'm sure, please stay.._

Her brother just smiled. "Yes, Onii-sama's fine, but i'm afraid I won't be able to stay here any longer, it doesn't matter if _he_ it intend or not, he still did it" he answered to his sister. "I'm sorry"

_I guess I can't make you stay... just take care and say I love Aniki._

"As usual" he said as he patted Kahoko's hair.

_Is Aoi-san really okay? He doesn't look fine to me.. He's acting strange_.

They both took a glance at their blond haired friend, who was staring at the open space where Tsukimori Len had once walked on after he left.

Then out of nowhere..

"What are you doing here?!" a voice Etou hated came in sight. His father.

_'Dad!'_

Etou's eyes slanted as he looked at his father, thinking that he wouldn't be able to get his other things from the house. "I'm just about to leave the house when you came, you don't care about me anymore, right?"

The wrinkles on Hino Hiroto's (Kanazawa) face didn't soften but deepened in anger.

"You ungrateful brat! Get out of my house! OUT!!"

Kahoko ran up to her brother, and hugged him while shaking head. Tears spilled from her eyes..

_'No!'_

Etou took hold of Kahoko's face to make her face him,"Don't cry, everything would be alright, we'll be fine. I'm gonna be fine. I love you. Take care of yourself."said Etou, placed a kiss on her forehead and went away.

Then her eye's met her father's. 'Dad why?'why are you making my brother's life so miserable?'

Hiroto just looked away, not meeting her tear-streaked orbs and the heart-broken face of his daughter. It'll just make put his guards down. 'It's not time yet, Kahoko'

* * *

From the second floor window of the mansion of the Hino's...

"Did you see that, Nami?"

The aforementioned brunette nodded her head then smiled. "Isn't that great? I'm free from that engagement, and i don't have to make my hands be shed with blood."

Yuri gave an evil laugh. "Yes,you're right, my daughter, and if this progresses, we'll inherit everything in no time!"

Name smirked. But her mind was thinking of something else...

* * *

Under the nightsky...

_'Another hindrance.... I need to plan again. And_ fast'. The person said to itself while a smirk was already playing on the lips. The person flipped it's coat and walked away.

* * *

Kahoko run up to her room, thinking she would lock herself up. Because of her father.

_'If Shizuka-san would insist to come in, i shall let her in, but not father.'_ She said determinably to herself.

She jogged when she reached the hall her room was located. But a surge of foul odor welcomed her before she can came a meter from her room. Then a dark colored thing caught her attention to the carpet.

'It looks like disgusting and smells really bad, what can this be?!'

She quickly opened the door of her bedroom. Another wave of much unpleasant odor rowned her sense of smell.

Click!

With the light making the view clear, her eeys widens as she tried to scream butto no avail, because in the middle of her bed was a cat.

A bloodied dead cat.

And with that, the mute girl scampered away...

* * *

**_Auhor's Note_**

_At last I'm back!! ugh! School is tough.. I'm beat. I hope you guys review this one._

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask me._

_JA!_

_p.s._

_Jiru-senpai - sorry if this chapter isn't long .. again!! so sorry!!!  
_

* * *

_moondreamer_


End file.
